Dressing Tiz Out
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Edea's plan for hiding Tiz from Ringabel was going so perfectly until Agnes came in at the wrong time. [RingabelxTiz] Sequel to Fooling Tiz Out.


"Edea!? EDEA!" Tiz yelled violently pounding on her door. He looked back seeing no sign of Ringabel then turned back to the door in front of him.

Edea opened the door yawning. "Yes Tiz?" Edea stumbled back once Tiz pushed her out of the way desperately getting inside her room. "Are you okay Tiz?" Edea closed the door turning her attention to Tiz who was sitting next to the corner hugging his knees to his chest. Her eyes widened realizing Tiz had kissing marks on his face. She put her hand on mouth trying to cover her laugh.

"No!" Tiz said rocking himself back and forth. "Listen, when Ringabel corners me, it's impossible to get away!"

Edea chuckled. "Let me handle this." She smiled and gave Tiz a shiny cup.

"What is this supposed to do?" Tiz said holding the cup with a scowl on his face.

"Shh! Ringabel is coming!" Edea locked her door and quickly hid under the bed.

Tiz froze in place hearing the footsteps getting louder. He gulped.

"Tizzy! Where are you Tizzy!?" Ringabel said running down the hallway.

"Crud…" Tiz whispered slowly crawling under the bed with Edea.

* * *

_5 minutes later._

Edea crawled out of her bed once she couldn't hear footsteps and Ringabel's voice. "Alright. We're clear!"

"Oh! Why didn't I think of this!?" Ringabel pulled out his Tiz tractor. He turned around reading the tractor carefully. "Inside Edea's room huh?" Ringabel smirked and knocked on Edea's door. "Edea! Open the door please!"

"Crud!" Tiz whispered crawling out under the bed shaking violently.

"Shh! He'll go away!" Edea whispered patting Tiz's back.

"No he won't!" Tiz whispered sweat flowing down his face.

"I know Tizzy is in there and I'm not leaving until you surrender him!" Ringabel cooed knocking on the door.

"I told you he won't go away!" Tiz whispered, his hands on his head pulling his hair.

"If you don't open this door I'm going to force it open!" Ringabel giggled.

"Um…uh!" Edea opened the closet, quickly grabbing some of Agnes clothes and tossed it over to Tiz. "Wear these poorly disguised outfits!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tiz blushed looking at the skirt and dress he caught.

"Do you want to escape him or not!?" Edea whispered tossing a wig to Tiz. "Go change!"

"Stupid karma!" Tiz angrily whispered going inside the bathroom to change.

"Edea, you got five seconds before I break this door down!" Ringabel smiled tapping his foot impatiently.

"Alright! Keep your shirt on Ringabel!" Edea shouted quickly fixing her bed and hiding Agnes clothes inside the closet.

Tiz opened the door tossing his own clothes to Edea. "I look stupid!" Tiz whispered flushing. He was wearing Agnes' freelancer outfit and had her fake wig on.

Edea caught the clothes and looked around wandering where to put them. "Oh no…" Edea paced herself back and forth holding Tiz's clothes. "What to do!? What to do!? I know Ringabel is going to search the room!" Edea gasped. "I know!" Edea opened the window and threw Tiz's clothes out the window.

Tiz came out of the bathroom adjusting the uncomfortable underwear and tried to walk on Agnes' black high heels. "Do I seriously have to wear these!?" Tiz whispered feeling his face turn all red.

"Where's the black boots I tossed you!?" Edea whispered.

"What black boots!?" Tiz shorted.

"Coming in!" Ringabel kicked the door forcing it opened.

Tiz quickly sat on the bed crossing his legs together trying to look natural. _"Oh crud."_

"What brings you here Ringabel?" Edea nervously chuckled using hand sign language to warn Tiz.

"Where's Tizzy?" Ringabel said slamming the bathroom door opened but saw no Tiz.

"Oh! You just missed him! He jumped out of the window once you kicked the door opened." Edea chuckled sitting next to Tiz. "It's just Agnes and me now."

Ringabel opened the closet door but no sign of Tiz. "I thought Agnes was out shopping." Ringabel turned evilly grinning at Edea.

"Uhhh…she came back early! Isn't that right Agnes?" Edea said turning her face to Tiz.

Tiz nodded trying to hide his blush. His feet were hurting and he felt his body become itchy.

Ringabel checked under the bed still no sign of Tiz and shrugged. "Well, if Tiz jumped out of the window then I'm going to search outside!" Ringabel giggled. "You ladies stay sexy now!"

"I'm back!" Agnes giggled dropping her grocery bags.

_"__Oh fuck…"_ Edea and Tiz's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Agnes had a confused look on her face realizing Tiz was wearing her freelancer outfit. "What's Tiz doing wearing my freelancer dress?" Agnes smiled. "Are we playing a dress up game?" Agnes walked closer seeing Ringabel grin evilly at Tiz. "Oh Tiz! I found your clothes outside on the sidewalk for some odd reason." Agnes smiled closing her eyes while dropping Tiz's clothes. Ringabel walked dangerously closer to Tiz.

"I think you better run Tiz…" Edea whispered.

Tiz nodded kicking Agnes high heels off and ran towards the window jumping out of it before Ringabel could grab him.

"Darn it!" Ringabel pounded the wall leaving a dent and jumped out of the window chasing after Tiz.

Edea ran towards the window sticking her head out watching Ringabel chasing after Tiz. "Run Tiz! He's gaining on you!"

"What happened?" Agnes asked wrapping her arms around Edea.

"I tried my best to hide Tiz! I was so close!" Edea pouted turning her body to hug Agnes.

"I hope Tiz escaped safely." Agnes said looking out the window seeing no sign of Tiz or Ringabel.

"Anyways, what food did you get?" Edea asked snooping inside the grocery bags.

* * *

Tiz breathed heavily pressing his back against the bark of the tree. He looked around thinking he lost Ringabel. He wiped the sweat from his brow and began to walk back to the hotel. As he walked, Tiz saw something shining on the ground and picked it up. His eyes widened realizing it was a tractor of him. No wonder Ringabel always knew where he was at. Tiz dropped the tractor and gulped feeling something press against his back. He saw arms wrapping around his waist from behind and felt breathing beneath his neck.

"Did you miss me?" Ringabel whispered trailing kisses on Tiz's neck.

"Someone help me..." Tiz whimpered.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Ringabel giggled turning Tiz around tackling him on the grass mashing his lips against him.

* * *

Poor Tizzy. :3 I'll be taking a break from fanfiction. Do you girls like these short humor fics better?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


End file.
